Mission! Protect the Voice!
by BloodyCrystal56
Summary: A mission is received by Villages of afar and near. The Leaf Village, the first to respond, has sent five ninja to help four from the village with things they need. "Do not mess up." This could be the most important ally they need, and if they get in the wrong hands, it could be disaster for the Leaf Village. Now, having to team up. What will happen in the lands? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, even though I shouldn't make another story, I couldn't help it!_

_This one actually amused me~_

_I don't own Vocaloids, or Naruto._

_Well, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Sunday, October 17th.**

**Gates of Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Country of Fire|**

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, rightfully behind it. As the Hokage, she had to make sure that everything was in order, and all the missions were being handled. Of course, with time to spare and defenses up. As much as it was her mission to keep others safe, her village was first.

Passing over a certain mission, her eyes scanned through it quickly. Not missing any word, she suddenly slammed her fist into the desk, "Shizune! Get me the highest ninja below ANBU we have! Right this instant!" He assistant, startled, muttered a reply and ran out of the room.

"Damn, at a time like this, they want to get help? They're strong enough, we need to ally with them somehow, before the enemies do. As far as I know, they're open to anyone who can help, and this is a problem. They can go with anyone, now."

* * *

A team consisting of only five ninja stood in front of her desk. _I thought I told Shizune to get the __**Strongest **__ones we had. Not these Chunin and one or two Jonin. They'll have to work though._

Tsunade cleared her though loudly, dragging the attention of the five ninja. "So, here I have you five _only. _Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. You'll have to do for now, at least I trust one of you-"

She was interrupted by a loud mouthed blonde boy,

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade, what do you need us for? I was eating some ramen and then Shizune came and got me! Why couldn't you wait until I was done?"

That boy, got on her nerves.

"Well, I was going to explain that. Till you interrupted, of course." She ignored his other protest to the true statement.

"Anyways, a Village has asked for our help. This is a very important mission, and is crucial to the Leaf village and it's allies and foes. None of you can go and screw this up. Kakashi has the mission information, and Shizune will fill in the blanks for you all. You will be accompanied by two ANBU of my choice, only in case of emergency will they help."

At this, Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed. He didn't say anything back, even though his mind had several questions. He hoped that Shizune would spread the light on the situation though.

Shizune nodded at her cue, and began "The Village hidden in the Noise has asked for our help. A rare chance indeed, and for this we required many ninja. Of course, being short, you were the only ones." She took a breath and continued onto the mission,

"You will be heading off to the Village hidden in the Noise, to accompany 4 ninja from that Village. After receiving the ninja, all of you will head off to get to the Lake of Bronzeheart. From there, you will retrieve the correct things that the Village needs. There, you will head off to the next area, directed by them."

It did sound somewhat pointless, the way they wrote it. For some reason, Lady Tsunade requested the strongest, and Shizune was not told why. She saw Kakashi give a nod, before asking quite bored,

"So, pretty much, this is just a protection mission? If so, why would we need so many people to go? I'm sure that this village, has some ninja that can do something, correct?"

"If you would like to put it that way, yes." Tsunade answered, sounding equally bored. "But, we do not want to expend anything. In any case, you are venturing close to the Village hidden in the Mist at one point, and at another the Village Hidden in the Sound." She locked her hands together, putting her elbows on the table.

If Kakashi had anything else to say, he didn't say it anyways.

"The departure for this mission is immediate. It will take approximately three days to reach the half point, six to reach the whole amount. They have stated that they might meet you half there, to make it easier. We are not certain about this. Be wary."

_I hope they can handle this type of mission. They don't know exactly what lies in store for them, and neither do I _She sighed, staring at her green fingernails.

* * *

**Sunday October, 17**

**Gates of Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Fire Country**

"Ready to leave?" Kakashi asked the 'team'. They all turned to him, away from whatever distracted them.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura answered, her tone high, sweet, and coated with something else.

"Me too!" Ino answered, exactly a second after Sakura. She was staring at Sasuke, who looked completely oblivious to the fact. Kakashi nodded to the two, before turning to Sasuke and Naruto,

"How about you two?"

"Whatever." Came the snapped response of the raven like boy. The blonde boy looked at him in response, sticking his tongue out and making a noise,

"I'm always ready!" He shouted, practically scaring all of the children around him. Gosh, that boy was noisy.

"Well, let's go now! We have three hours before we make it halfway, we wouldn't want it to get dark, now would we?" Kakashi smiled sweetly, as if he really dearly cared, before starting to walk out of the gates.

* * *

"Well, we set out early, and we're almost to our fourth of the way destination." A certain person replied, cheerily. Male, obviously, by his voice you could tell. He seemed to be older then fifteen, younger than twenty five.

"Ugh, finally. I'm getting tired from walking. When can we stop?" A feminine voice interrupted, obviously sounding impatient, and antsy. Hearing a response from the person next to her, she turned and smiled.

"Would you like me to carry you? It's no problem, If you're tired." The boy replied to the girl next to him, they seemed to be in the younger range, not close to as old as the other one. They must have been close as well.

The girl sighed, and replied to the boy, "I wouldn't want to do that. I mean, I'm older than you. It would be rude."

"Oh, don't worry. I offered, after all. What does age have to do with it?" The boy asked right back, tone never changing.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, anything for you." He replied to the question, once more. Even the tone he answered in sounded as if he was smiling. Walking closer to the other, he picked her up and began to walk with her.

"Aaah... t-thanks..." She replied to the motion, smiling a bit.

"No problem, like I said, anything for you."

While those two were off chattering, another person spoke. Probably directed to the first, "So, where do you think we'll meet them? After all, half way will be reached by us first." She sounded a bit confused, and worried.

"Don't worry." The older replied, his tone laced with calamity. She nodded and continued to walk, her pigtails swinging with the motion.

Despite what he said, she still worried.

* * *

_Yay!_

_Well, I'll update this one too, I guess~_

_Hmm, Virtual Len and Rin Statue for whomever guesses who all of the non named people are. I made it simple~_

_Please, Read and review. Reviews make me happy :3_


	2. The Two Blue Heads

_Yaaaaaaaayy~_

_Thanks so much 3_

_I finally wrote again._

_**Animebookfreaker: **Thanks so much for reviewing~ 3  
_

_Yes, you were absolutely right *gleams*_

_Have this Virtual Rin and Len Statue~ *Hands the prize over*_

_Hmm, I wonder as well. What could I be planning? _

_: I won't seem to tell myself, sadly. __Thanks for following this as well 3_

_I wanna give you something for being my first reviewer, but I don't know what..._

_Would you like a story/one-shot? I could make you one of your choice and pairings, if you want :D You'd just need to PM me, or review with the basic of idea and what pairing~ If any~_

_**Lycan666: **Thanks for following~__  
_

_It kinda scared me to write your name XD_

_I don't own Vocaloids, or Naruto~_

* * *

**Sunday, October 17th**

**Middle of the Forest, Half of a Fourth of the way to a Fourth of the Way**

**Country of Fire|**

Naruto, was utterly lost. He had somehow split from the group, and was now calling for them. Stupid, he didn't know. There could be rogue nin, waiting to attack him, and this thought never crossed his mind.

"Sakura! Kakashi! Ino!" He called, not hearing the tree rustle, or the footsteps there either. It was beginning to darken, and being lost by yourself in this forest, was not a good plan.

This thought never crossed his mind either.

Naruto was stubborn, and wouldn't call for Sasuke. He refused.

"I'd rather be stuck with a crazy missing nin then be stuck with Sasuke. He was as immature as ever.

Naruto stopped when he suddenly heard a chilling amount of music. Enough to make goosebumps appear on his arms, legs, and everywhere else on his body.

Whatever that noise was, it was hauntingly creepy. Naruto wondered what it was, and where it was coming from.

Should he have gone to check it out, no.

Did he?

Yes.

Elsewhere, where the noise happened to be coming from, a girl with teal hair sat.

She, the twins, and their captain had all gotten separated when an oncoming attack from some missing nin had hit.

Of course, one of them was injured, she heard a yell. She didn't know which of them did though, she couldn't tell with the missing nin yelling and screaming.

It worried her to no end, what if they weren't OK? She knew that Rin knew a bit of medical jutsu. But, not enough to heal anyone except herself. She couldn't even heal Len, if he needed it.

Out of all of the four, Miku was the only one experienced in medical jutsu.

This was worrying.

But, to pass her time, she sang. Maybe they could find her by the song. Of course, as dangerous as it was, what else was there to do?

Len wasn't here to cheer her up, Kaito wasn't here to be an idiot, and Rin wasn't here to make her feel better.

She was all alone.

Naruto continued to follow the song, as the notes got higher and louder, his ears began to ring. That was one of the highest notes he had ever heard.

That probably meant it was a girl singing. Which wouldn't be a good idea, especially at night. He had to be careful.

Stepping on a twig, he almost yelled. Since he didn't he began to screw up even more, he stepped on another, then magically on a Squirrel's tail, which caused it to latch onto him while he ran into a hollow tree, causing it to sound. He then twirled backwards and slammed into another tree, knocking him forward into the clearing where the girl was.

How embarrassing.

Naruto got up quickly, kicking the Squirrel off with his foot, and looking at the girl.

Looking back at him, with Sea green eyes, was a teal headed girl. She had two long, long, long pigtails.

Naruto was entranced, until a loud yell caused him to snap out of it.

He held his ears, while they felt like they were splitting apart. He opened an eye and looked at the girl. It was her who was hurting his ears. Yet everything else seemed unaffected by the noise.

"What the heck is that? It sounds like something wailing!" He heard a shout next to him, and turned to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino all covering their ears as well.

It was obvious that Ino was the one who shouted, and he could only agree. The noise began to die down, and so did their sense of balance.

Each one of them, save for Kakashi, had fallen to the ground in an instant.

Kakashi never took his eyes off of the person, and the person never did either. She had a hardened gaze, level and emotionless.

Kakashi had only seen this from rogues, normally people who didn't have a care. But, this one was more like an uncertain emotionless gaze. He couldn't quite place it.

The girl, whom had caused them all paralysis, save for Kakashi, blinked before talking out,

"Who are you five? What do you want?" It held no remorse, or any type of 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-look-at-me'. Just curiosity.

Kakashi turned and looked at the paralyzed team. He hoped it wasn't a permanent thing, after all he might need help.

The girl didn't seem to notice the glances back, and just asked the questions again, "Who are you all? What do you want?"

She was obviously annoyed, but not going to attack at the moment.

Kakashi still didn't answer her question, and some shouts were heard. This commotion caused Kakashi to immediately perk up, and figure out where the source came from.

By the sound of it, the people were looking for someone. It sounded more like two people, and something being dragged.

On guard, Kakashi heard a rustle in the bushes and waited for whatever it was, or whatever they were, to emerge.

A couple seconds later, another blue headed person walked out.

He looked beaten a bit, and tired. He showed no signs of injury though, and thus, to Kakashi and his team, he could have been a rogue, or someone to hurt them.

The blue haired male, as Kakashi noted, had looked relieved at something.

"Miku! We finally found you. Thank _Kami_." The boy, whom looked to be in his twenties, sounded as relieved as he looked.

"Where are Len and Rin, Kaito? Are they alright? Are any of you injured?" The female blue haired girl, Miku, asked.

They all must have been close, since the mentioning of the two's names seemed to make the blue haired boy's, Kaito, face fall. At this, Miku seemed more concerned.

"Well, Rin is fine. Len is fine too. In a matter of speaking." Kaito looked puzzled for a moment before continuing,

"Len was the one hit by the kunai. It was laced with a small amount of po-" Kaito stopped after looking in the direction of Kakashi's team.

"What happened here?" He asked, out of the blue.*

Kakashi answered monotonously, "Why don't you ask your friend. It was her singing that paralyzed them." Kakashi cleared his throat when Kaito glared at Miku,

"By the way, I couldn't happen but notice something. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you two Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Noise?"

Both of the two glanced at each other before the older looking of the two answered, "Yes, that is who we are. Now, if I may ask, who are you? And those children behind you?"

* * *

_Sheesh, sorry it took me sooooo long to update._

_For all the people who read my other story, don't worry, I'm still working on it. Or will be soon~_

_*1- No pun intended_

_Kami- Spirits, Natural forces, or essence. Kami is also translated as 'God' or 'Diety'_

_Thanks to the two people who watched this, and the one person who reviewed~_

_Have a nice day~_


End file.
